


Filming NUEST Pocha

by Flamie



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Dispatch Staff Members, Dongho can't drink, Gen, Humor, Mingi can drink everyone under the table, OT5, The others are used to it, poor baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24416560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamie/pseuds/Flamie
Summary: There's a reason why Dispatch switched Soju for Carbonated Water for NUEST Pocha.It wasn't their first shooting.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Filming NUEST Pocha

Jonghyun looked worriedly at the crate of chilled soju on the table, waiting to be consumed by them during the shoot. The noiret turned around and flagged one of the staff setting up the set.

"Excuse me Noona, but you're not serving us just soju and alcoholic drinks tonight are you?"

"Well the theme is NUEST Pocha, so it makes sense to serve alcoholic drink." She said hurriedly before leaving, muttering about lighting. 

Jonghyun winced. Nothing bad gonna happen right? Right? 

Who is he trying to kid, something is so gonna happen, especially with their luck.

* * *

Chugging down the drink, Dongho winced, setting the green glass bottle down gently, his vision started to blur. The others are chattering loudly, yet indistinctive to his ears. 

The lilac hair vocalist pushed the slipping headband from his forehead and back to his head and turned to Mingi, the tall sub-vocalist chugging down his drinks like it was water. 

"M-Mingi?" He turned to find his best friend's face was red, his eyesight unfocused. The noiret's eyes glanced to the bottle beside the vocalist and inwardly winced as he noticed the bottle was half-full.

"Mi-Mingiii.." He slurred again, "I don't feel good." He suddenly slumped forward and slammed face first with a loud "Thunk", rattling the table, much to everyone's surprise. 

Well, almost everyone. 

After making sure nothing was broken, Aron turned back to pour another glass for Jonghyun while Minhyun took another bite of the anju served during the game.

Mingi gently removed the headband and bottles away before taking another sip of his drink as the staffs began to fuss around them. 

"Its okay, just cover him with a blanket." Jonghyun helpfully calls out. "No seriously, he's fine. He'll wake up in an hour or so."

* * *

**One hour later**

Dongho opened his eyes,staring around blearily. They were still at the set, but clearly the shooting was over, judging from the way Mingi was cackling in delight with a stack of money beside the empty bottles by him and the pile of passed out Dispatch staff members by their table. 

"You didn't stop him?" The main vocalist asked hoarsely, thanking Jonghyun who passed him the bottle of cold water and for some odd reason, had a heavily drunk Aron hyung clinging on his back, whispering incoherently to him. Beside him, Minhyun was swaying on his seat, his face red from the alcohol he consumed. 

"Its Mingi." The leader said dryly, grabbing hold of the fox-eyed vocalist before he slipped off his chair. "You try stopping him." The two simultaneously winced as the camera director drinking against Mingi slipped off his chair and onto the floor as Mingi crowed in delight. 

In the end they had to postpone the filming to a different day so the staff members can recover from their loss of money and dignity. 

**Author's Note:**

> Review or drunk Dongho will be angry 🤣


End file.
